


Home

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Underbolt [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: He's finally home, and he's got a lot to learn. Takes place directly after Awakened.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm he bb.

Olive looked in the back seat of the car. The precious skeleton she had rescued was sleeping, mouthing his hand like an infant. He had made quite a fuss when she had to let go of him so she could drive, but the soothing movement of the car had soon lulled him. She pulled into her driveway, glad to see no one was waiting here. That sometimes happened, if her help was required for something. She opened the back door of the car, and the skeleton was startled into consciousness with a yelp.

“It’s alright, it’s just me, remember?” He made a faint mumbling sound of fear. 

“Hey… just me, I’m just going to get you out now ok? You’re ok now… everything’s fine…” She kept talking to him in a soothing tone as she reached out and touched him, pulling him carefully from the car and into her arms. The poor thing was shivering from fear and the cold of the crisp autumn day.

“Hush… it’s alright. I’m going to get you something nice to wear, ok? Ok.” She gently rubbed his back, and his shivering calmed as she did so. He nuzzled her softly, making soft sounds in his throat.

“That’s right… let’s go inside.” She carried him through her front door, and gently set him down on the couch.

“I’m just going to get some clothing for you, alright?” When she pulled away, he whimpered and clung to her.

“Oh, sweetie... I’ll be right back. I promise.” She knew he couldn’t understand her words, but hoped the meaning would get across anyway. He made a soft sound of protest as she gently disentangled herself from his grasp. She walked swiftly up the stairs and grabbed a set of clothes from her closet. They weren’t hers. She thought they might be one of the Woodheart kid’s from some time they were staying over. When she returned to the couch, he was crying.

“Oh dear... oh, it’s alright, I’m here now…” She sat next to him and wrapped him in her arms. He stopped crying and made soft sounds, curling up and resting his head on her chest, communicating the only way he could. After a few more minutes of cuddling for him to calm down, she spoke.

“Alright, let’s get these clothes on now.” She kept her tone happy and light, as she gently pulled away from him. She unwrapped him, and he made a slight sound of protest when the warmth went away. She carefully dressed him in the clothing she had on hand. He wriggled, plucking at the clothing with his hands, not sure if he liked them yet.

“It’s alright, sweetie, they’ll keep you warm.” She hugged him again, humming a lullaby in her throat. 

“For now, you can sleep, but we’re going to learn some things later, alright?” The little one made a contented murmuring sound that both warmed and broke her heart. She pulled out her phone and texted Akil.

“ _ Are they all dead?” _

It was a few minutes before her friend responded.

“ _ Yes, me and Almond took care of them. _

_ _ _ _ _ No need to worry dear” _

_ _ She smiled grimly

“ _ Good.” _

_ _ Akil typed for a little while, stopped typing, and then started again.

“ _ Right. Is the little one alright?” _

She looked down at the skeleton, who now had his head resting on her lap.

“ _ Yeah, he’s fine. _

_ _ _ _ _ Well, as fine as he can be.” _

She put her phone down and looked up at the wood ceiling of her house. 

“Well, I guess things are different now.” The thought of not keeping him never once crossed her mind.

  


~~~~****~~~~

He awoke a few hours later. Olive smiled at him kindly. 

“Hello, it’s nice to see you awake. Are you ready for some lessons?” The question was, of course, rhetorical in this case, but that didn’t stop her asking. He made another soft sound in response to her voice.

“Alright, let’s go!” She had spent the time he was asleep brainstorming the best way to teach him, and she thought she knew. She picked him up and brought him into the kitchen.

“I’m going to let go of you now. I promise to be right back.” She pronounced each word clearly and carefully. She put him down. He made a squeak of protest and reached for her, but she walked to the fruit bowl on her kitchen counter and pulled out an orange. Then, she walked back to him where he was trying to locate her based on sound alone.

“I’m back! See, I came back like I promised.” He smiled at her, and she felt her heart leap. It was such a beautiful smile.

“That’s it! Here.” She walked up to him, and gently picked up his hand and placed the orange in it. 

“This is an orange.” He felt over the fruit with his hand before slowly raising it to his mouth. He licked and mouthed at it, but made no attempt to actually  _ eat _ it.

“Hey, can you pay attention here?” He tilted his head at her, orange still in his mouth. She gently reached forward and took it away.

“You have to peel it first.” She peeled it for him and then gave it back. He mouthed it again, fascinated by the fact that the object had changed feeling so completely. She gently took it away again.

“Orange.” She gave it back, then repeated the process. He had his head tilted, listening intently. After three or four repetitions, when she gave it to him, he finally made a sound.

“O-orrr?” 

“That was so good!” Her voice was a happy trill and she squeezed his hand. “Can you try again?” She took the orange away, and gave it back again. “Orange.”

“Orrrraaann” He looked hopeful.

“Oh, I’m proud of you!” She hugged him, rubbing his back. Then she remembered that she was teaching him. 

“Hug.” This… was going to take awhile.

“Here, you’re probably hungry. Do you need help eating?” The thought of that made her feel sad. He tilted his head at her, uncomprehending. She split the orange, and placed a piece in his mouth. His immediate reaction was to try to spit it out.

“Hey, no, keep it in there, it’s alright.” He paused, sensing that he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He made an anxious whining sound.

“Hush, you didn’t do anything wrong, you just don’t know yet…” She gently closed his mouth. An expression of surprise crossed his face as the orange burst in his mouth, and his first instinct was to jerk away and spit it back out.

“It’s ok, we can try again.” He stuck his tongue out, still tasting the sweet citrus of it. This process was repeated a couple of times before he figured out that he wasn’t supposed to spit it out. But he still wouldn’t swallow it. She saw no other choice than to close his mouth and plug his nose. It broke her heart when he began to struggle in her grasp, but the second she saw him swallow, she released him again. 

“See, not so hard.” She cuddled him carefully. “Now, let’s get you a bath.” 

He really enjoyed the bubble bath, or ‘bubb ba’ as he called it. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping, and she made him eat a little more that evening. She felt a sense of victory with the little guy. She had yet to think of a suitable name for him, but it was clear to her that he trusted her, and felt some sense of security with her. She couldn’t blame him for being so clingy. She suspected she was the first person to be really kind to him, and the thought made her heart ache.

“I promise I’ll take good care of you, little one.” She lovingly pet the now sleeping little skeletons skull, and then drifted off to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> there's been a lot of Found Family fluff around here lately, hasn't there? Not a bad thing at all! oh, and the story isn't over, he's got a long way to go yet!


End file.
